


Having a bit of fun at work

by NebulaStark3k



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, My three wombats, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaStark3k/pseuds/NebulaStark3k
Summary: Kurt and Dave decide to get hard. There’s not much Kurt/Dave fanfics and this ship is so underrated tbh, so why not? Also, this is one of my first times writing smut fanfics, especially for this ship so forgive me if there's not much.





	Having a bit of fun at work

It is 9:30 pm. The moon is out and the night sky makes the streets dark and gloomy yet peaceful. It was just Kurt and Dave sitting at their desks, working on something while Luis and Scott were discussing something.  
  
“Don’t worry, Scotty! We’re just gonna steal the equipment from the dumpster!” said Luis. The X-Con Security business was close to bankruptcy, and they needed some good stuff to sell, so Luis was suggesting going through a dumpster they never been to before, but was suggested by Luis when he was told about it. “So we’re just gonna go into a place we’ve never been before? This late at night?” Scott said. He might be a good thief, but he wants to be well aware of the place he intends to rob- I mean burgle the area first so he knows how to get in and out safely. Meanwhile, Dave and Kurt were pissed off by their arguing, so Dave said, “Go ahead and take a look, you guys! Maybe Scott can shrink or something?” Scott and Luis looked at Dave and Scott finally said, “Alright, man. Let’s go.” “Don’t you worry. We stay here while you gone.” Kurt said, right before the two men left.  
  
Now that they were out, Dave and Kurt stood up and looked at each other. “Finally, their loud ass arguin’ was drivin’ me nuts!” Dave said. “Now there no one else in building! Want to start?” Kurt said. Dave smiled back at the Russian and smiled. “Hell yeah, babe ;)”  
  
Dave and Kurt closed the window binds to make sure no one saw them. They walked to Luis’ desk. They noticed that it was filled with papers of plans, so Dave neatly placed them in a safe, nearby place. “Good idea. Don’t want to mess up paper.” said Kurt. Dave walked over to Kurt and gripped his hips. Kurt reacted by wrapping his arm around Dave and kissed him on the lips, and then Dave kissed back. At first, it was a simple kiss, but it eventually turned into a mess of hard, rough kissing to the point where saliva drooled out of their mouths. Dave pushed Kurt against the desk and started roughly groping him with his mouth, and went down to his neck. As Kurt let out a moan, he rubbed his hands around Dave’s back. Dave went back to kissing Kurt hard on the mouth, and started to unzip the Russian’s pants. As Dave pulled Kurt’s pants off, Kurt was moving his legs and even removed his shoes so the pants could slide off and onto the ground.  
  
Dave took a moment to look at Kurt’s underwear. “I didn’t know you wore My Little Pony boxers! Holy shit, babe.” Dave said. “Yes. I like unicorn.” Kurt said, right when he unbuttoned Dave’s shirt, allowing it to slip off. Dave did the same thing with Kurt’s shirt. Kurt took a moment to feel the smoothness of Dave’s body. “I like the silk. Silk is precious and divine.” Kurt said. “Mmm... just like you, my love.” Dave purred, gently stroking Kurt’s body. Dave took off his own pants and shoes and pushed Kurt onto the table to where he was lying down (Kurt was bottom, Dave was top). Next thing you know, they are all over each other, and kissing, moaning, and groaning pretty damn hard. Dave was all over Kurt’s shoulder while Kurt spread his legs out and wrapped them around Dave. As Dave groped, Kurt started moaning more and more, pushing Dave harder and harder towards him, allowing Dave to hump him. However, Dave realized that the humping was not hard enough. “Let’s get even more rough,”  
  
Dave sat up and pulled his boxers off, revealing his dick. Kurt, who was spread out on the table, turned over on his back. “Come in!” said Kurt. “Sure thing, my communist!” said Dave. Dave pulled Kurt’s pants off, revealing Kurt’s round and soft ass, which was soon about to get hard and rough. Dave grabbed Kurt’s ass cheeks and roughly pulled him in over and over. Next thing you know, Dave was riding Kurt on top of Luis’ nice desk, which was now splattered with cum. The longer they went, the harder they got, the more they moaned. They went on for another 7 minutes. And then.....  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Luis and Scott walked in.  
  
  
The first thing they saw was Kurt and Dave naked, riding each other on Luis’ desk. They were just staring at them, with very shocked faces trying to process what the hell was going on. When they accidentally dropped the boxes (luckily the tech didn’t break), the noise scared them so much that Dave and Kurt quickly got off the desk and put their clothes on, in a panicky Mode. “You not see that, boss! You definitely not see that!” Kurt said, once he put his clothes on. “How long has this been going on? What the hell man! I mean, I don’t have a problem with gay marriage, but holy shit, dude!” said Scott. “Oh, no worries!” said Dave, acting perfectly normal about it. “All we did was have a little fun, that’s all.” “A Little fun?!” said Luis. “You mean fucking each other in the ass at work at 10 at night?”  
  
Then Luis noticed the cum on his desk. “Did you two just cum on my precious-“ “$690 fancy desk? Yeah, whoops.” said Dave. Luis always talked about his desk like this. “Y’know,” said Scott. “If you think about it, it does make sense for the desk to cost $690, considering what just happened.” Kurt was shook at Scott explaining the joke. “Why you explain joke, Ant? You know you not explain joke! It ruin the joke!” “I mean, you two literally fucked on the desk, right?” said Scott. There was awkward silence for a moment, and then the four ex-cons started laughing. “But seriously though! You cummed on my desk!” said Luis. “Oh well, you can clean table.” said Kurt. The two lovers then looked over at the boxes filled with the stolen tech Luis and Scott just found while Dave and Kurt were fucking.  
  
“Anyway, let’s check out the garbage tech!” said Scott, and they went on to check it out as if nothing happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! This is my first time writing fanfiction for this ship, and it really deserves more attention! Let me know what you think down below! :3


End file.
